Aftermath
by kazykim13
Summary: This story is taken place after the destruction of the Reapers, and the "Destroy" ending for Shepard. Shepard clings to life while Liara hastily searches for any sign she is alive within the Citadel. This story tells the bond between Shepard and Liara, and shares AU storylines of their past, and present.


Mass Effect Fanfiction: Aftermath _33_

Chapter 1

Liara stood staring at the wall of deceased names upon the Normandy, her fingernails digging into the sides of the name board-which had Shepard's name upon it-still hesitating to put it up on the wall. She didn't want to believe that Shepard was gone-only because she knew deep down she couldn't go through with the sorrow again. As if the nightmare two years ago, wasn't enough for her heart.

Everyone had left her to wear off the shock of what had just happened, the whole crew giving up on Shepard so easily now. Liara reminisced on the last words Shepard told her before the prompt evacuation which she already couldn't bear, but Shepard was only looking out for her after all. Even in the las push, Shepard cared for only her.

 _No matter what happens, You mean everything to me, Liara. You always will_.

Those words sounded so distant now, as if Shepard's ghost spoke them to Liara. Liara's sorrow and pain engulfed her being knowing Shepard was only doing the right thing by having her leave before she went into the beam of the Citidel. Because deep down she knew one of them had to survive this. Liara looked down at the name board again watching the tears from her cheeks fall upon the board as she shifted her weight on another leg. Even with her severely injured leg, that Dr. Chakwas had examined and treated, it still stung to put weight against it.

She could hardly recall diving away as the Reaper's beam shot down on them destroying everything it it's path. She forgot that once the beam shot past hitting the shuttles and Makos, one was shot in the air and as it came tumbling down between her and Shepard., she remembered the feeling of anxiety over her body as she felt the debris violently clinging to her body. Liars bit her lip now feeling the pain of her injuries as she began slowly coming into reality.

"Is-any...frequen-cy?"

Suddenly, Liara's heart stopped momentarily as she heard a broken radio transmission find it's way to her omni-tool. Liara dropped the name board with shock as the transmission barely was heard. It was badly transmitting, but there was a very weak signal for whatever was sending to come through. Liara's heart pounded out of her chest, she didnt want to hope on some small sliver of chance that Shepard had made it. If anything, it may had been a badly hurt foot solider back on Earth needing an E-vac.

"Traynor!" Liara yelled from her spot pressing some buttons on her omni-tool saving the transmission running with a hobble around the corner to reach Traynor without hesitation. Forgetting the name board already.

"Yes, Dr. T'soni?" Specialist Traynor asked as she typed away on her hologram keyboard only glancing up to see Liara's surprised expression, almost ecstatic, countenance shove into her face.

"I'm getting a transmission, I need you to find it and clear it up for me!" Liara's quiet voice demanded as she began shoving her omni-tool for Traynor to inspect. With the weak signal still replaying over and over.

Liara _knew_ it was Shepard, but her logical mind prevented her hope to shine through, just yet.

"Right away." Traynor spoke with confidence, but also worry hoping Liara wasn't obsessing over some old transmission now finding its way to her omni-tool. it could be anything, and Traynor was afraid it was just anything

Liara awaited restlessly pacing back and forth her hands fiddling with themselves as she began hearing the transmission being cleared up with every second passing like hours to Liara. Finally, what seemed like a gruesome fast for Liara to wait on, the transmission came clear as day. And as it played back on full blast, it made the whole Normandy grow silent.

"Liara...? Joker...? Anyone-Is anyone...this frequency?". A heavily wounded and out-of-breath Shepard asked through a rough radio static and background noise. "I-I'm...Still here...uhhff...wounded-please...Liara..." Then the radio silence flooded the Normandy as the transmission ended.

Everyone stared at Liara who stood petrified with tears streaming down her blue cheeks from the transmission. From the sound of Shepard still alive, she could now hold onto that hope. She indeed wanted to believe it to be her bond mate, but it was a miracle;a revelation to think it still.

Maybe it was now a Ghost of Shepard?

Liara ran-ignoring her leg-to deliver the news to Joker herself. "Joker! We need to go back to the Citadel!" Liara called out not even making it half way across the bridge almost yelling.

"And why should we go back? All that is left will be piles of ass-kicked Reapers and-"

"Shepard! she's alive!" Liara spoke with such excitement and truth Joker turned his seat around to witness Liara's mood himself. Liara revealed her omni-tool and played the message back.

"Liara...? Joker...? Anyone-Is anyone...this frequency? I-I'm...Still here...uhhff...wounded-please...Liara..."

Joker sat as shocked as the rest of the crew was hearing message, and they all stood near the doorway where Mr. Muroeu presided. Joker glanced past Liara for a moment seeing the hope glistening in every crew member's eyes. The fate of Shepard rested in his hands now. Which always seemed the case man of the times.

Without any hesitation Joker wielded back around to his territory of holograms and monitors announcing, "We will use every fuel reserve if we have to! Engaging light speed jump ETA 4 hours to the Citadel-it might just be harder without the mass effect fields though." Liara's smile flashed knowing Joker would believe the message as much as she did.

"I'll see if I can use my contacts to get anyone near to her location as well." Liara said turning to head to her little cabin space. As she came onto the bridge she saw everyone's mixed reactions to her and Joker's haste in the decision. Liars wanted to say something, but she felt there wasn't a need to explain the situation that was happening. It was a mission to rescue Shepard.

As Liara limped back to her office, now feeling the pain surround her whole leg and upper thigh, she hobbled to her desk needing to check her contacts for information. She skimmed the live locations of her contacts seeing everyone had fled or gone silent since the Reaper invasion on Earth. After lines and lines of locations, she finally found someone within the Sol system, who were doing soldier evacuations.

 _Perfect!_

Liara feverishly spoke into the monitor asking for her contact to check the Citidel for survivors. She didn't want to release that among the survivors it may include Shepard. She only needed to have someone scout for anyone or anything before they, themselves, got their. Her contact replied quicker than she would have thought and saw that they were going to make a double take within the Citadel for survivors in the next hour. Liara looked at her monitor's clock and hoped time would go faster for her because she didn't know if Shepard-if Shepard even survived this long-could hold on any longer. Liara bit her lip hearing her monitors once again grow silent, with only the hum of the generators of the Normandy keeping her company. Even Glyph was unusually quiet.

Liara stood from her chair shifting her lame leg's weight on another hobbling to her bed to finally rest her tired body. Even though she was devastatingly exhausted and worn out from this War, she wanted to be awake and aware once they got to the Citadel. For the moment being she glanced to her side desk that sat next to her bed and stared at the group photo that was taken at Shepard's new apartment. She stared at herself studying how she only looked at the Commander while the photo was being taken. Liara closed eyes thinking of only Shepard and the time they spent together.

Liara glanced down at her hand opening her omni-tool to communicate with Joker directly. "Joker, can you alert me when we're at the Citadel?"

"Sure, Liara. You should get some rest anyways. I'll call for you when we're 10 minutes away."

"Thank you, Joker." Liara smiled tenderly for Joker's kindness and understanding of her feelings about this mission. Liara laid back on her bed, the cushions and comfort swallowing her whole as she stared up at he grey ceiling of the Normandy. She could really hear the soft hum of the ship as she sat back in the quiet. Besides from sleeping, this was the only time Liara truly heard the silence upon the ship, and the comfort of her bed. She had never had a time to relax or even catch her breath since this war. Only when she prodded at Shepard wondering what she was up to. And even then it was rare. Liara closed her eyes her mind engulfed with the memories of Shepard as the silence grew and the memories faded into nothing.

Chapter 2

Shepard found herself within the forest she had seen many nights before. It was so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen this forest before the invasion of the Reapers.

Shepard felt her heart pump the blood throughout her body as if she was sprinting, but her surroundings seemed as though she was walking past them in slow motion.

 _Shepard_

An eerie voice called out to her from thin air, but she couldn't quite recognize it.

 _Shepard-Commander, does this unit have a soul?_ __

 _Someone would have gotten it wrong._ __

 _Shepard. It's been an honor_

 _I love you, Shepard._

The last voice surprised her. It was Liara's soothing voice, she could recognize it in any moment. Shepard could even envision the way Liara's lips would move to form those words. Shepard's heart fell into her stomach thinking she hadn't really destroyed the Catalyst or the Reapers.

Shepard then saw herself from above watching as she was making the final push to the beam itself. Shepard wondered why she was reliving the moment. But, she saw the moment when Shepard demanded Liara to leave. After, she witnessed the beam streaming through the barrage of soldiers once again. She saw lives being taken by the Reaper's beam, but as the blast killed many She saw herself laying on the broken ground. Her armor melted to her skin, or what was left of it. Her face bloody and cut from debris hitting her as the beam flew by.

Shepard inhaled slightly shocked to see herself in that state, then her body felt numb, but painfully numb. Like a million needles shot through her. The sensation made her awaken and she found herself stuck piled around the debris of the destroyed Citidel. Shepard breathed out quickly waking from her nightmare feeling the intense pain shooting through her body now instead of needles, it felt like bullets now.

Shepard groaned out scared to move an inch thinking the melted armor stuck in her skin would wound her even more.

 _Liara..._

Shepard closed her eyes seeing flashes of the Invasion. The first attack of the Reapers to the final attack. Blood was spilled everywhere, bodies, endless sounds of fire rounds shooting in the distance. Shepard shot her eyes open afraid to even see darkness from shutting her eyes. She felt she was in a constant nightmare, and she didn't even know if she were dead. Or not. She couldn't tell anymore. Nothing seemed real anymore.

Chapter 3

Liara couldn't find herself sleeping anymore. She couldn't even sit still long enough or even keep herself at the shadow broker screens for too long once she woke up. She had barely slept an hour and now she was pacing endlessly checking the modules to check if any new updated information had found its way through her traffic. Even when Thessia had been invaded by the Reapers she was still able to work for the refugees. There was always _something_.

Suddenly, the realization of the moment occurred to her that Shepard had helped her through the tragedy of that incident. If it wasn't for Shepard, she wouldn't have gotten out of her somber mood to help with Thessia's war effort. Liara felt the tears well up at the brim of her eyes preventing her from seeing the screens through the haze of water.

 _Shepard..._

Liara finally heard her intercom go off with Joker telling her to head to the debriefing room-where Shepard would talk with Admiral Hackett with any crisis she needed to complete-to talk with the same Admiral. Liara remembered all the times she would peak in when Shepard was done debriefing, She always saw Shepard standing helplessly in the communications room hoping her efforts were enough. This time Liara was the one walking through the scanners and finding herself face to face with Admiral Hackett in the room.

Liara touched the flashing keyboard as she entered watching as a hologram of Admiral Hackett pops up in full scale. Admiral Hackett looked as regal as he always looked, even the exhaustion of his efforts couldn't be seen.

"Dr. T'soni, Joker had forwarded us the transmission of what appears to be Shepard. The time stamp was an hour ago. Our ETA to Shepard's postion is 3 hours away. Did she provide any information to her location before entering the beam?" Liara stood barely composing herself from the endless thoughts of Shepard.

"No Admiral. She gave no location-" She hiccuped the last word trying not to take anything personal. but, everything was. It had to be. Shepard was her bondmate. Admiral Hackett levied his weight from both feet nodding as he stood straighter his hands behind his back like any military leader would stand. He then told Liara to stay alert if Shepard tried to contact her again before closing the comm. line, silencing the room.

Liara stood with her back straight as if she was still in the presence of the Admiral trying to think where Shepard could be. She didn't even know the condition of the Citidel, if it still were intact at all, which terrified her even more. Liara breathed in hoping her heart could stop pounding so loudly and so heavily, but it couldn't be helped.

Especially after Admiral Hackett said he would be in sight of the Citadel in only three hours' time made her a bit anxious. Liara finally left the comm. room wanting to head to her bed knowing she needed the sleep-Especially after the full-fledged invasion of taking back Earth. She was still exhausted from barely sleeping before. As she walked through the blue scanners, she almost bumped into the infamous Turian that had been with the Shepard since the beginning as well.

"Liara, Sorry! I-uh-I wanted to know if it were true...about Shepard." Garrus was stumbling over his words, harder than Liara has ever seen the Turian before. And usually his awkward hiccups usually involved calibrating something.

Liara uncomfortably shifted her weight from her legs, swaying a bit as she did, trying to find an easy way to say it. She _knew_ Shepard was alive, but what if it were no more at this moment? Liara crossed her arms nodding her answer to Garrus. The soft hum of the engines, and quiet pings of the technology that were scattered all around were the only things filling the air between them.

"Ah-should we...inform the whole crew, officially?" Garrus asked trying to ponder on the objectives that were presented. "I mean...there's already talk of that transmission, but were all flying blind so far because no one knows if it's real or not..."

"I think we should inform...Shepard's crew." Liara motioned her hands tightly grasping the sides of her forearms tight enough to leave bruises if she wasn't careful enough. Garrus nodded knowing what Liara meant. Even her soft-spoken voice left a heavy assertion of leadership, which Garrus always admired.

"I'll get them into the conference room." Garrus was starting toturn to leave the room, but then he turned back looking atthe Asari noticing her eyes screamed exhaustion and fright. "Liara...I-uh...I think you should properly rest...it seems you're the most...hm...affected by this ordeal." He smiled a bit, then quickly walked out as swiftly as he could before any more awkwardness ensued. He wasn't really good with these things, but it was harder because it was with Liara. Someone Shepard cared about tremendously, which intimidated him even more.

After the moments of silence, with only the Asari standing at the walkway between the elevator and the wall of deceased names. The Asari glanced at the wall again, seeing someone had put Shepard's name board away because it wasn't up on the wall or on the floor where she had foolishly dropped it. Liara finally dropped her hands to her sides wondering if she would cry or rejoice over the matter. Her body seemed weary from all the exhaustion of the final push, but her mind seemed even more stressed now thinking of all the possibilities of Shepard's message.

What if Shepard had sent it long ago and now she were gone? Or maybe it wasn't even Shepard's voice she heard, but another civilian and she mistook it because she was still in shock?

Liara couldn't bear the possibilities, yet she thought on. Dangerously unaware of the passing time, because suddenly Garrus was on her comm telling her everyone was assembled in the debriefing room. Liara shook her head from both fright from Garrus' sudden voice, and for her insecurities from pouring through her mind like restless child. Liara closed her eyes hearing her veins rushing blood all over her body, but again the purring engines of the emptier ship.

Liara finally found courage from nothingness and strode quite fastidiously to the debriefing room preparing a poor speech about where the destination is set, and why they're all going.

Chapter 4

Shepard could barely see past the still floating dust particles as she just laid uncomfortably in the rubble of the now broken Citadel. Shepard's chest heaved in and out sharply her lungs desperately trying to find some oxygen within this disastrous mess. The dust made it harder on Shepard's lungs. It also didn't help her breathing by the fact that her armor was melted onto her skin from the explosions of the last push to the beam itself.

 _Damn Reapers_

Shepard thought as every small motion and tingle made her body even more tender which made her muscles cringe with darting pain like bullets piercing through with a shredder mod. Shepard sighed out slowly just laying still not wanting to even think about how badly her body's condition was at this moment.

Shepard closed her eyes hearing the slow breathes echo like powerful winds from a storm. Shepard heard the thumping of her heart as if pillars beside her began dropping from a tremendous height. Then, as if plagued by fate of some twisted curse and miracle, her mind flashed memories about the many lives she lost and saved. A funny thing to think of on her death bed at the moment, but it seemed fitting.

 _Shepard's eyes wearily viewed out the windows of Cortez's shuttle seeing the streets of London. Hordes of Reapers running amuck through the streets of London. She saw civilians and soldiers scattered everywhere to help protect each other. Shepard's tightened her fists feeling the flesh beginning to tingle from her anger. Pure anger. She hated the Reapers for all they were and were not._ __

 _She then saw soldiers being gunned down by the damned monsters. She flinched still watching the horrors below as their shuttle kept moving past the scenes of the living nightmare. Shepard closed her eyes wanting to help them, those who had such little hope to cling on, but she had gotten her orders. She knew her priorities laid in defeating the Reapers with the Catalyst that the whole Galaxy desperately worked on. Suddenly, as all the rushing emotions were beginning to explode from her body, she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder. Shepard turned her head seeing the familiar hand upon her shoulder._ __

 _"Shepard, you're doing all you can." Liara's voice was like velvet within Shepard's ears. All her pent up nerves and frustrations melted away from Liara's simple words._ __

 _"I know, but-" Shepard began to say, her words simmering into a hushed tone until Liara interjected._ __

 _"That burden, I can't imagine," Liara then pulled Shepard's body toward her inching herself into the empty space staring into Shepard's deep green eyes. Her hands now resting within Shepard's hands. "But, you're not alone in this fight now. Take strength in that." Shepard's lip quivered from her lover's soft-toned words._ __

 _Liara had spoken those same exact words the night before, before they became bonded within one consciousness. Shepard's lips slightly curled into a content smile. Upon Liara's countenance a small smile came through knowing Shepard listened to her now. Shepard glanced toward the window looking upon the destruction of the streets once more before she felt Liara's fingers grasping a bit tighter than before. Shepard inhaled deeply with her body motioning back to her lover. Shepard leaned into Liara, needing to close the space between them, but an abrupt voice sternly spoke out interrupting the notion._ __

 _"Commander, approaching the LZ!" Cortez called from the driver's side of the shuttle._ __

 _Shepard's heart sinker for a quick moment looking into Liara's eyes feeling the anxiety in her body. Shepard nodded to Liara before turning to the shuttle doors reaching for her gun, "This is it everyone!" Shepard called feeling a crack in her own tone as she prepared her team with approaching the LZ._ _  
_  
Shepard inhaled deeply with a fright, opening her eyes seeing the destroyed Citadel still. She chuckled to herself hoping this were all a hellish nightmare she dreamt up from the first encounter of the Geth all those years ago. As if the Citadel were to magically be repaired, and she wasn't dying in the rubble of it. Remembering everything, these memories like a curse every time her eyes were to close. Shepard felt the will of her Self was preventing her from succumbing to the whispers of death. As if there wasn't enough room for her soul to perish with the rest. Shepard chuckled out even louder feeling her skin, muscles, bones, and nerves screech with pain as she did. But, it made her laugh even harder-for some odd reason.

Suddenly, Shepard felt tears running down the sides of her cheeks. And now, her laughing transformed into violent crying. This was the first time Shepard found herself sobbing. Nothing had ever faulted the core of her, not even almost losing Liara within the final push. It seemed her job-her duty-to stay stoic and strong for the rest. Her duty to bury her emotions as far down as they would go, her duty to stay emotionless during these harsh times. Now, she felt all the tears of the years build up and the years of frustration, loss, shock, joy and pain streaming down her cheeks off her jawline. Shepard couldn't even feel her aching body anymore from how hard she was crying.

For some odd reason, Shepard had enough strength to lift her arm ignoring the rublle that shifted creating more pain and pressure around her body, and opened her omni-tool to reach a radio frequency-Liara's frequency-to try call for the help she needed one last time. It seemed delusional now as she thought of it, but who Shepard only wanted was Liara. Or no one else.

Chapter 5

Shepard's crew stood around with eerie silence all looking at each other is hesitation to speak as they waited for Liara to come. They all heard what was already floating around the ship, but they weren't sure who to listen to. The only people who were thoroughly informed were Joker and Liara. And Joker wasn't standing with them, for he had to fly the ship like any other pilot.

Liara finally strode in, but with less confidence as she normally presented herself on occasions like these. And even less so as she saw everyone all together in the debriefing room looking to her for answers. Liara hesitated coming in fully, stopping at the door for a few moments staring with ambivalent feelings. Everyone fell silent, only low breathes and the engines whispering out to take up the silence. Liara stood at the front of everyone glossing over each face still trying to think of some sort of speech, still. She never understood how easily Shepard would think of these, or say them on point with so much tension upon her ahoulders. She always thought ahead, which made Liara tremendously respect the Commander.

"I'm sure a lot of you heard something from Admiral Hackett, or even the other crew members..." Liara spoke as she stood with her hands behind her back fidgeting her fingers nervously thinking no one could tell the state of mind she was in.

Even now she could still feel the heat of her sore, puffed, and blackened eyes knowing she had been overly exhausted the past hours. Even now she felt the tears wanting to come back, with the back of her throat clenching to stop the whimpers that came with the crying.

Liara closed her eyes seeing Shepard's face as though she was directly in front of her at this moment and all was good. Liara reopened them with a deep exhale trying to get her bearings. "Hackett believes that Shepard is still alive within the Citadel." Liara spoke staring past the crew at the back wall, trying to avoid their gazes of the emotions they felt after hearing the news.

The whole crew stood silently waiting for Liara to speak more on behalf of the Admiral, but there wasn't anything else to speak about. Until the small Quarian's voice chimed out like a melodic tune.

"Do you think Shepard is at the Citadel still, Liara?"

Everyone paused their breaths, even Liara, who looked at Tali with uneasiness. She didn't know what to think. The only thing she could hold on to was that messy, static-filled radio transmission, and even now Liara was scared to think it wasn't Shepard. Liara gulped down her nerves knowing she could have still been stuck in this trance of love, and believing in love alone, but she nodded firmly standing by her gut feeling. And her heart as well. Tali nodded slightly, even though the purple mask of glass hid the Quarian's facial expressions, Liara felt Tali smile and that gave her strength.

"Are we heading to the Citadel then?" Ashely asked propping herself against the wall. Ashely always had a tendency to comfort herself by standing casually when situations became hard. She was like this even when Kaiden had made the decision to stay back to sacrifice himself with defusing the bomb when the crazed and indoctrinated rogue Spectre, Saren, placed it on Virmier.

Liara simply nodded knowing a thorough answer wasn't needed. "It will take a few hours, but we will be sure to meet Admiral Hackett in Widow space."

"Do you think she's alive still?" The familiar rookie solider voice in the back asked out as hushed as though it was a taboo question to ask. Liara looked directly at him, noticing the eyes following to look as well. It was James asking the hard question, as usual. It wasn't inappropriate for him, only because everyone was stepping around the question as though Shepard didn't exist anymore. But, it still chilled the air as though deep space came through the cracks of the ships.

Liara bit her lip feeling the tears watering back into her eyes making her vision haze as though she was staring through a waterfall. The tears streamed down with Liara nodding her head furiously. She didn't know why she cried so much with hearing that question. But, something pushed the violent crying. Like a gust of energy exploded just now. Liara wiped away the tears whispering her apologies, as she steadied herself noticing everyone was now hushed and tense unknowing what to do.

"Our mission is to help find Shepard in wreckage of the Citadel. That's our priority." Liara said standing taller than she felt now trying to show her abrasive side, especially because she had awkwardly broken down just now. Everyone nodded without another word. Until, Liara's omni-tool turned on with an eerie message for only her to hear. 

_It was Shepard crying_

The words were so distorted. But it was tremendously obvious that Shepard was crying out to Liara for help. Everyone stepped forward to hear Shepard's words, as though she were a ghost contacting them through the beyond.

"L'ara-we were-have a fam'ly togeth-err. I wan-see our blu-chil'ren grow up-I lo-ou-" The message came in roughly and the connection was bad, worse than the earlier transmission. Now Liara felt that Shepard's omni was barely functional. Though, to Liara, it was clearer than any transmission she's ever received. As though she was listening to Shepard say those words. 

_Liara, we were going to make a family together. I want to see our blue children grow up. I love you._

Everyone watched Liara's hands slightly tighten to fists as they witnessed her smile come through, even though tears streamed down like a waterfall, Liara and the crew were getting the confirmation they needed from Shepard.

She was still alive, but it seemed like she was suffering to stay alive.

"I'm going to see if we can't push the ship's boosters to have us go faster." Tali began saying as she began dialing on her omni-tool's hologram screen.

"We can probably drop some cargo too." James said looking over to Cortez who nodded to confirm.

Liara was witnessing what she saw when Shepard would hype the team to excellent performance. Even now, Shepard's presence was strong. The whole room scattered of talk and suggestions for their journey to the Citadel. Liara stood in awe watching this crew command, and as though they were commanded by Shepard herself.

 _Shepard always ceases to amaze me._

Liara quietly exited the room knowing the crew was going to get their jobs done. But, before she had completely left, the exotic voice called for her within the hallway's darkest corner.

"Asari-why does your crew act as though the Commander is here with them?" Javik asked crossing his arms as he stood in the low light.

Liara looked at him noticing his eyes somewhat glowing as though he was a hunter in the night waiting for its prey to emerge. "Because Shepard is here with us. In our hearts is where she lives."

"But, mere imaginative consciousness isn't enough. A physical presence is meant to be made in situations like these."

"Sometimes, we hope. And hope is all we can do. Javik, I cannot tell you if Shepard is alive or not by fact. But, in my heart-my soul-I feel her still."

"Wouldn't that be because you are bonded with her?"

Liara blushed from Javik's words. Even though the Prothean hardly acknowledged Asari culture, he did speak of Liara and Shepard's bonding with respect. Liara simply nodded talking with him no further on the subject. It was something Liara wanted to show Javik, rather than talk. As she nodded, she turned on her heel to head back to her own monitors to help with this effort.

"Asari-" Javik called out before Liara completely walked away from him. Liara turned her head thinking Javik were to protest on something, but surprisingly he didn't. "I wanted to say that the Commander must be alive, from how alive you are now in this moment."

Liara smiled slightly feeling flattered by his statements, but didn't want to give him the notion that she actually thought of him as a friend, so she resumed walking before he could see.

Chapter 6

Shepard's arm limped back to her side from the exhaustion on trying to contact Liara. There wasn't any use now. Her omni-tool kept signaling that there was no connection. Even though before ShepRd knew the signal was weak, for some reason she came to a realization now. This made Shepard think that all the transmissions she's been trying to send were either still going through, lost in translation, or nothing had gone to Liara.

Shepard felt her lips bend into a frustrated frown as she felt anger well up throughout her whole body. Shepard wanted to scream out, but her wounded body prevented her from even breathing lightly. Shepard began feeling her body tingle for an odd reason as she felt the corners of her eyes fill with tears. The chill of the tears made her spine tingle, but she also noticed her eyes began to blur-but not from her tears. She suddenly felt her body limping more than it could ever, feeling the strain as she breathed in and out.

It was an odd feeling, her body felt numb and heavy, but also weightless as a feather. She then, remarkably, began feeling her heart slow as the tears fell past her cheeks.

 _Wait-no!_

Shepard tried to fight the succumbing lethargy and dizziness, but it was useless. Death was upon her.

 _I can't...die...not yet-!_

Suddenly, Shepard's eyes closed and the last thing she saw was the vast emptiness of the stars above her. How that same space was when she and Liara talked of staying within those stars forever. Forever being lost content with only each other. 

_Darkness and warmth, an odd combination when someone dies, right?_

Then, Shepard found herself standing on some platform awake now. But as she observed her surroundings she saw it almost looked like Tuchanka, but more peaceful and earthy. As though the wars were never started and the radiation never hit. But, it was still different from the Krogan homeworld. It looked as vast as Earth in the beginning stages, but as empty as Thessia started. It seemed a mixture of every planet combined here in this strange land. Shepard looked down at her hands noticing the scars of years of war were gone, she even was wearing her favorite pair of cargo shorts and the navy tank top with her N7 sweater tied around her waist. The same thing she wore when she had proposed to Liara in the forest she grew up exploring in.

That river was somewhere she always went to when she felt the need to explore. She had made her decision to join N7 when sitting by the river when she was barely a teenager. She also came back before leaving the N7 program to say her farewell to the river.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Not like she would within an enclosed space with a mechanical feel, but as though the wind carried the sounds to her. Shepard looked behind her witnessing figures in front of her. Her eyes opened wider and her heart beat a million miles a minute, more than when she witnessed Kalross on Tuchanka taking down the Reaper single handily.

The world around fell away and only a thick fog-like atmosphere show itself all around as the figures came closer. "Mordin...Kaiden, Thane!?" Shepard whispered out watching them step toward her with such big smiles to see her. "Why are you here?" Shepard asked smiling, laughing out genuinly surprised.

"We heard you from afar, and some help from Kalahira." Thane responded bowing his head a bit, his soft smile ever so bright.

"Commander, how do you like it here? Isn't it just wonderful? All the plant life to research and run tests on!"

"Mordin, maybe you shouldn't ask that just yet." Kaiden laughed knowing Mordin meant well.

"I dont know if I should ask where I am." Shepard asked both excited and confused, and a hint of nervousness trying to familiarize herself, but she then noticed the haze upon them.

"Let's walk, Commander." Kaiden smiled propping his arm out for Shepard to grasp.

Everyone walked with Shepard down a familiar yet unknown path that was blurred, but clear enough to be followed. The path seemed it just appeared and disappeared as they walked on through this fog. Everything seemed it was in between something, always changing and forming.

"So, I'm dead." Shepard commented, as she witnessed the oddness, yet content as they walked on the trail. Shepard looked around noticing other figures going on their time as though she didn't exist here.

"Yes and no." Thane amusingly chuckled, still in awe Shepard was witnessing all this now.

"You're stuck in this between until you figure out what you want. Your physical body is waiting on your soul to choose to leave or come back. Very intriguing indeed." Mordin said without a breath throughout his words. His usual self.

Shepard's breath stopped abruptly in her spot once she heard Mordin's statement. Which made Kaiden stop in his tracks watching Shepard intently as she tried to process everything.

"Mordin, maybe we shouldn't spook the Commander."

Mordin looked to Shepard seeing her almost act as though she was going to be sick. "Ahh, yes. I s'ppose."

"Shepard-Commander." Another voice sounded in the near distance. It almost sounded organic, but the hint of machine was still noticeable.

Everyone looked up noticing the Geth trying to run to them like he would miss Shepard passing through as if the place were filled with millions of people

"Legion...?!" Shepard asked walking away from Kaiden's side to meet with the friendly Geth.

"Yes."

"You're here too?" Shepard asked utterly confused on what was happening now.

"Yes." Legion nods his mechanic voice sounding oddly calm, even though his voice never felt any emotional weight before. "The question also I had asked you before leaving the physical world is yes."

 _Does this unit have a soul?_

Tears began flowing from Shepard's eyes knowing they all had come to a better place than where she had came from. Everything was alive here, and peaceful.

"Shepard..." Kaidan began asking as he prompted for Shepard to walk on with them wiping the tears embarrassed now to show such raw emotions. She nodded knowing there was something more important to see or be shown than catching up with Legion, not in this time would she meet with Legion. Not yet.

As they walked through the haze which seemed like an eternity because there was no exchange of words. But, as they walked on, a blurred area came into view. It was the crash site of the first Normandy. "Why are we here?" The Commander asks leaving the group behind stepping forward to see the Normandy SR-1 in it's resting place. It was as though the crash site was trapped in a window and they only looked from behind.

"What do you mean, Shepard?" Kaidan asked confused on why the Commander stood at nothing.

"Why is the Normandy here? The SR-1?" Shepard replied looking ahead seeing the crash site of the SR-1, but as she looked back she saw the confused faces of Kaidan and Mordin. Also, noticing behind them the haze was still present and as she looked forward again she saw the crash site. It almost looked as though Shepard was standing in a tear between realms.

"Shepard. There is nothing there but the endless haze of tthis place." Mordin spoke looking last the Commander for a moment, then returning the gaze and confusion. No one spoke for a few, only stared on, until Thane stepped forward meeting at Shepard's side.

"It seems the Between wants to remind you of your life."

"The Between?" Shepard asks looking toward Thane for answers.

"This place we're in is called the Between. Not yet the Beyond, and not yet Reality." Thane spoke as though he understood everything that was happening with Shepard, almost as though he knew Shepard would have been here sooner or later. And maybe he did.

Shepard nodded still not understanding everything, but didn't want to force the issue because she wanted to explore the memory the Between was sharing. Shepard began walking into the teared realm, but she looked behind seeing everyone had left, except Thane in his place unmoving.

"They are not able to see this yet, they are not ready to go between memories, but I will accompany you if you need me." Thane spoke stepping beside Shepard nodding for her to go through.

Shepard walked into the tear exploring the crash site. Shepard felt the heat of the crash noticing flames still alive around the crash site. She saw sparks and materials spitting up from the flames and the electricity of the wires and mechanics of the Normandy still spewing from the fresh crash.

"Thane, are we witnessing the crash as it just happened?" Shepard asked, but before she heard an answer, in the corner near the cliff she noticed something laying there she had never remembered seeing before.

Even after building the memorial this year, she could swear there was nothing in that spot remembering distinctively when collecting all the dog tags. As Shepard followed the destruction, getting closer to what had caught her eye, passing the bodies of her crew. It was eerie to walk upon them as she did because she was also dead. Sort of.

She crept closer feeling her stomach twist in knots feeling her hands becoming clammy, her cheeks flushing with gloom realizing what it was that caught her eye.

"It's..it's me." Shepard stuttered out barely able to breathe. She knew it was terrifyingly horrible when Cerberus spoke of her body. The condition her body was in when she first had Miranda and Cerberus scientists working on it, but witnessing it with her own eyes made it more gruesome.

Shepard saw the mangled body burnt to a crisp from clashing with the planet's atmosphere and gravity, then probably slamming into the ground like a rag doll. She stood over her body in a trance just staring at it barely recognizing it. The only thing that distinguished her, if at all, was her N7 helmet.

Thane watched from behind knowing the Commander must have many questions, which he had answers for, but the emotions flowing through her had to suffice for now. Shepard then noticed time beginning to leap forward as the flames died down tremendously quick and the bodies becoming one with the planet as though she had watched a time lapse through an extranet vid.

As Shepard towered over her dead body watching the decay somewhat set in, she realized Thane was now telling her something.

"Sorry, what...?" Shepard asking looking back at him noticing him motioning for her to look forward still. Shepard slowly looked ahead noticing a team of Asari coming from the shadows like hunters all searching the grounds for something, or someone. Suddenly, Shepard recognized someone within the group.

 _"Dr. T'soni, I think we found her!" An Asari commando called out motioning for her to come over peering at Shepard's limp body._ __

 _"Are you sure this time? We have scoured the dead bodies for hours." Liara's voice called from behind. It seemed coarser than Shepard would have thought, but she knew Illium had changed her in this moment. It was the same tone of vice when she first saw Liara on Illuim in her office when she blackmailed that information broker on the other end of her omni-tool._ __

 _The strange young Asari from the first encounter was no more, but that was something Shepard admired as well. Liara stepped closer examining Shepard's body, noticing the N7 logo upon the melted helmet._

Shepard looked closely as Liara stood with both shock and mournful eyes. Shepard had seen Liara like this once, but the intensity wasn't as bad as it were now. 

_"Get the transport bay, we need to preserve the body for Cerberus." Liara commanded harshly sending everyone away to be alone._ __

 _Liara crept down to her knees the tears finally letting loose as she just helplessly watched on. Shepard came to one knee watching as Liara cried. "Shepard...you can't leave me like this. You can't! You had just proposed to me...now what do I do?!"_

Liara's voice cracked as she screamed out with agony, her other half was gone forever, in this time. Shepard somberly watched on wanting to reach out for her, but it was useless because this was all a memory within the dirt of the planet. But, Shepard still managed to let out a small apology. Suddenly. Liara shot her head up staring right at Shepard-like she had heard the Commander. Shepard straightened her back from the sudden glimpse Liara gave which frightened her a bit. In that moment, it seemed as though Shepard had somehow spoken to Liara secretly, but was cut short as the transport bay came and the memory began to fade. Shepard and Thane now stood in the haze once more staring at the emptiness.

Then, before them another tear opened and engulfed them within the memory without any warning as though the Between had a mind of its own.

 _It was a hot summer on Earth, around July at the time. It was right after Shepard had defeated Saren while the Citadel was being rebuilt, Anderson gave Shepard mandatory shore leave to visit her family before her next call. Shepard invited Liara to her hometown wanting to show her the sites and all. But, it was also the day Shepard introduced her family to Liara, as well as proposing to the Asari all in that day._

Shepard stepped closer to the memory as though she wanted to immerse herself more into it.

"A precious memory, Shepard?" Thane asked smiling beside her wanting to see the memory as well-and also enjoying that the pained and scared Commander had some good memories to out-way the bad.

"Huh, yeah." Shepard smiled half laughing still staring at the memory as though she would miss something.

 _"Ready to meet my parents?" Shepard asked looking beside her to the Asari who was frightened out of her mind. They had been standing in front of the small cottage-like house for about ten minutes without any movement._ __

 _"Shepard...why does it have to be now? I mean, many human families are still weary of the idea of inter-specifies relationships. Especially, Asari and human. Many humans think all we Asari are either bandits or strippers. Never an in-between." Liara's voice cracked with anxiety as she still stood, still not looking over to Shepard. "I also find it quite peculiar that your home is still an older model of the earlier human homes of the 2030's-not that's bad!" Liara finally cracked and looked to her lover for help on how to act._ __

 _"I love you, and that's all that matters." Shepard smiled lovingly as she took Liara's hand into hers stroking her fingers to calm the Asari down. Liara took a deep breath out nodding knowing Shepard meant well by bringing her here._ __

 _"I-I'm just...scared." Liara said chuckling a bit realizing she was acting as though she was a teenager again. "I don't know why, were both grown and adults and-I'm rambling again..." Liara looked over at Shepard her countenance becoming more embarrassed by the minute. "What if your family doesn't like me?" Liara finally whispered out feeling devastated if that were the case._ __

 _Shepard smile lovingly kissing Liara's cheek telling her, "I think you're beautiful, rambling or not." Shepard began to slowly stride forward closer to the doorway of her childhood home._ __

 _"That didn't answer my question...Shepard!"_ __

 _"I actually quite like your rambling." Shepard teases as she knocks on the door coaxing Liara out of her shyness, and nervousness. The door opened with presumably Shepard's mother._ __

 _"Dawn? My Dawn Shepard?!"_ __

 _"Hi Mom." Shepard smiled stepping forward to her mom. Liara noticed the uncanny similarities of Shepard and her mother. Their facial structure was the same, sleek jawlines, their eyes both shaped as almonds, the color of the irises, but Shepard's hair and nose were different from her mother, possibly her father, or maybe another relative?_ __

 _"And who is this fine young Asari you brought to my doorstep? The new journalist in town?" Shepard's mom unknowingly asked even though clearly Shepard's hand was intertwined within Liara's fingers still._ __

 _"Mom, this is Doctor Liara T'soni." Shepard gleamed like a doting child as if Liara was her idol. In some ways, she was._ __

 _Shepard's mom gasped out her eyes widening from Shepard's proclamation. "_ _ **The**_ _Doctor Liara T'soni, whose written all those journals on Prothean civilization and culture?!" Shepard's Mom was so mesmerized she was almost yelling out the door taking Liara's hands profusely making Shepard let go of the Asari. "I'm so thrilled to meet you Dr. T'soni! I just have so much to ask-I've dabbled across many of the ruins you've excavated."_ __

 _"T-thank you Mrs. Shepard!" Liara said surprised out of her mind. She hadn't imagined Shepard's mom so interested in Prothean culture, or even her own works._ __

 _"Please, call me Rachel." Rachel smiled widely proud to have met Liara finally. "Dawn has finally felt the need to introduce you to me." Shepard rolled her eyes with a smile opening the door wider for both her mom and Liara to step inside. "I always tell her about the ruins and she just stays quiet!"_ __

 _As Liara passed by Shepard, she hears Shepard whisper. "Im not sure why you were worried in the first place." Shepard teases smiling as Liara is pulled into Shepard's childhood home by her eager mother who was calling out for Shepard's father to come meet her as well._

The haze's memory began slipping away as Shepard tried to make the memory come back walking toward it like it were escaping her grasps She remembered that day as if it were just a few moments ago. Her mom loved Liara, probably more as if Liara was her own prodigy. Shepard's father as well, even though he wasn't as eccentric as her mother. They both were proud of her meeting a nice Asari. Especially, because they kept bringing up Shepard's high school days when she hung out with some bad influences. Liara wasn't hearing the end of those stories.

Shepard stood silent for a moment reminiscing in the memory as her lips curled into a childish, shy smile. She remembered as her brothers and sister joined in on the fun as soon as her mother called them to visit that instant because she was in town.

"I believe there's more." Thane said quietly watching as the memory did come back, it seemed for Shepard's benefit.

Chapter 7

 _Shepard finally stole Liara away from her Mother for the few moments they had before her mother would talk about more of Shepard's embarrassing past. Shepard lead Liara into her old room not remembering what was even in this room. But Shepard, like clockwork, fell backwards into the low-sitting bed sighing out closing her eyes telling Liara, "I'll give Mom three minutes before she realizes we left her." Liara nodded to Shepard's words, but was more interested in what lied in Shepard's room. Upon the walls there were peculiar paintings dated several years ago with Shepard's signature on each, a desk in the corner near the window piled with notebooks and sketchbooks, several book cases lined with books of art and the N7 history, there was a desk beside the book cases lined with framed pictures of Shepard and her family. Liara gravitated toward the pictures wanting to sneak a peek to Shepard's past. She found an amusing picture of Shepard frowning because she was wearing the frilliest and pinkest dress Liara had ever seen._ __

 _Shepard peered to where Liara was curious on why she had gotten so quiet, realizing she found her way to the pictures. "You know me, not really fond of all those sequences and frills."_ _  
_ _Liara came toward the bed taking the picture, still staring at the picture laughing quietly telling Shepard, "But, you're adorable." Liara showed Shepard the picture as if she didn't know how she looked in it._ __

 _Shepard stood up for a moment staring at Liara as if she was crazy and blind. She shook her head laying back down on the small bed putting her arm over her eyes to block out the light. Liara glimpsed at the picture one last time before setting it on the desk next to the small bed before cuddling up next to her lover. "Your Mom is so...welcoming." Liara could feel Shepard's smile as she spoke those words._ __

 _"Wait until you meet everyone else." Shepard sighed, a happy sigh, as she still covered her eyes smiling underneath._ __

 _"I think...my Mother would have loved you too." Liara said quietly thinking about the Matriarch in her younger years-before the Reapers, the Geth, and the Indoctrination._ __

 _Shepard removed her arm sneaking a glance at Liara remembering what had happened on Noveria all those years ago. And now, it seemed foolish of Shepard to bring Liara to her family, when she probably thought of her deceased mother every day. Esepcially, because Shepard had to kill her herself. Shepard's eyes glossed with guilt as she stared above her seeing her prized N7 poster still taped to the ceiling._ __

 _Liara looked up at Shepard noticing her eyes glued above at the ceiling now noticing an older poster of the Normandy SR-1 was there._ __

 _"When did you get that?" Liara asked loghtening the mood feeling Shepard's heart beat with fright once Matriarch Benezia was mentioned. Shepard breathed out with exaspertion as she thought about the question._ __

 _"I honestly don't even remember. Probably when I was five or six?" Shepard looked down to her lover smiling at her, just to smile at her. Liara giggled asking why she wanted to join N7 at such a young age. She knew the answer, but always loved hearing the story. "Well, Dr. T'soni, I've always found myself playing with toy guns and pretending to be a Commander with all my friends. I remember this one time," Shepard curled her lips trying not to chuckle at her dumb, young self-continuing her story, "I made my friends go to this lake and pretend to drown so, I- the N7 hero-could save them all, instead fell right in before I could even save them." Shepard laughed out full of embarrassment as Liara laughed along with her._ __

 _Liara turned over to properly face her bondmate. As the laughter died down, with Liara's head now on Shepard's chest feeling the heaves of breaths and giggles, she felt them stop. Liara looked up at Shepard wondering why her fun had suddenly stopped. She noticed the Commander's coutenance furrow into deep thought as the silence lingered. "I also remember the day I had been recruited for the N7 program. I was 18 at the time they chose me, just barely starting out..." Shepard's eyes looked down at the Asari noticing the worry within her eyes. "But, I remember the first real mission I was on as a Commander. And I fell in love with the most beautiful Asari I had ever met. I'm sure you may know her, Dr. T'soni." Liara shyly smiled her eyes averting elsewhere feeling the butterflies and nervousness of how Shepard was describing her love for her. Everytime Shepard did this, it made Liara shy. Liara felt Shepard's lips pressed upon her forbead knowing this day was the best of her life. And it was barely beginning._ __

 _"Liara, let me show you this river within the forest." Shepard smiled eccentrically as she practically carried Liara off the bed already set to show Liara this secret place._

The tear faded once more as Shepard and Thane stood before it became silent once more. Shepard turned around remembering she hadn't seen where Kaidan and Mordin had gone, but they seemed to have disappeared at the first tear-memory.

"Shepard," Thane began noticing Shepard becoming somber that her past crew members had ventured off. "They had to leave sooner or later."

"Why?"

"They knew that you weren't entirely sure if you wanted to leave with them."

"Leave with them?" Shepard was confused on the thought. "What do you mean?"

"Leave with them to the Beyond. Shepard. You must realize that many of the souls here are either passing through, visiting, or guiding lost souls. They did not belong here if you do not." Thane responded without stumbling on his words. He spoke as though he had rehearsed this to memorizion.

Shepard pursed her lips unknowing what to say, or do. She shifted her weight to her other leg leaning on her dominant leg. "Then, why are you here? If you don't belong." Shepard asked frankly getting irritated on the subject because she really didn't grasp it. She was still unaware of the tears of memories, why she can't understand the feeling of this place, and now confused on where everyone had gone.

Thane nodded inviting Shepard to walk through the white haze that melted away into the strange world of nature Shepard first encountered in this place. Shepard walked with Thane feeling the grass and earth beneath her feet as the sounds of rock and dirt crunched out as she walked on.

"The afterlife is a strange place indeed, Shepard. Souls are an even stranger mystery, like this place." Thane stopped looking out to the vast and lush planet almost showcasing it for Shepard to pay credits for. "This place is where your soul tries to choose to be placed with. Your soul can either choose to venture to the Beyond from the Between. Or, leave here and get thrown back into reality." Thane spoke softly as though he would disrupt someone in this pristine planet. Thane lead Shepard through the planet's grounds and now he unknowing brought her into a park that was terrifying familiar for her. "This is the last memory the Between wants to show you." Shepard nodded not wanting to disrupt her own train of thought, but also wanted to respect the Between as it seemed as breathing and living as she was here.

Chapter 8

Liara was again in the groove of feeling normal again as she stood obsessing over the monitors flooding through the channels, trying to call in all her favors hoping someone would be near Widow Space. But, it seemed the silenced channels won over her again. Even as the Shadow Broker, the most valued and notorious information broker, couldn't bring in anyone to speak with her at the moment. The post-war effort seemed to have already begun and everyone was doing what they could to rebuild, leaving the Shadow Broker to step away from the monitors, for now.

Liara wandered around her cabin until she glanced out the window watching the Normandy pass through the endless sea of stars and planets. All the colors of the universe swirled together as though they danced a beautiful duet together, all harmoniously together as one. Liara didn't know how long she was standing with her arms crossed, watching out the window, But, for some reason Liara wanted to watch the stars pass, and only this. Until Vigil hovered next to her delivering a message.

"Dr. T'soni, it seems you have received a new message." Vigil spoke with his smaller-sphere blinking for Liara to address.

Liara looked down at the glowing, cyan sphere wondering who was contacting her. "Who is it from?"

"The sender is unknown, Dr. T'soni. But, it is a voice message." Vigil spoke again, his out rings spinning around his main sphere from nature.

"Play it." Liara stood with anxious anticipation unknowing with who, or what, this might be.

"Hey...Liara? I hope this finds you well. I couldn't get ahold of Shepard, I mean I'm sure she's fine. I just wanted to make sure you and Shepard are alright. I know you and Shepard had a lot of plans for the future, and I just would hate to-I'm not sure how-I mean-just...reply alright?"

Liara knew who it exactly was as soon as the transmission played hearing the accent quite distinguished.

 _Miranda Lawson?_

Liara remembered Shepard talking of her highly knowing they were good friends after Shepard joined Cerberus, but she didn't realize how much Shepard told Miranda of their lives. Especially because she had never mentioned their plans of the future to anyone else. Liara blushed from Shepard's impact-even now just with a passing message from Miranda.

"Vigil, was there a return address of any sort?"

"Yes, Dr. T'soni. Would you like me to add a reply?"

"Yes, and can you make it a voice call?"

"At once, Dr. T'soni." Vigil disappeared for a moment having the monitor's next to his loitering place bringing up a voice recording memo awaiting on Liara.

Liara awkwardly stood trying to figure out what to say to the Shepard's friend. Probably one of her best friends by now.

 _Where do I even begin?_

Liara wondered for a moment, gathering her words. And as soon as she was starting, Joker's voice floods her cabin on the intercom. "Hey, Liara. You better come here. There's something you need to see."

Liara at once ran from her cabin storming to where Joker was, hoping it was good news. She was already feeling her stomach twist in knots as she approached the cockpit. "Joker, what is it?" Liara hiccuped worried it was worse than what already engulfed her mind.

"Admiral Hackett just sent this." Joker says pulling up a holographic screen for Liara to watch beside the monitor that occupied the Normandy's main controls and information stations. Liara watched intently as a video streaming of Admiral Hackett's men landing on the destroyed Citadel came through the monitors. The wreckage was immensely scattered as parts of the Citadel floated around giving his men a hard time to start a search. His men were as scattered as the Citadel, all having their own portion to search through.

The raspy voice of the Admiral came through with a bit of static, but clear enough for them to hear. "Normandy, this is the Ascension. We have just arrived in Window Space and will proceed to look for Shepard. Please stand by with further updates and instructions. If the chance we need medical attention for Shepard, please have the med-bay ready. Hackett out."

Joker turns to Liara his smile almost falling off his face hoping she would find content with what had come in. "I-I can't believe they're already their!" Liara spoke with so much determination and joy it seemed her hollow mood was long gone now.

"I know right?!" Joker laughed out looking back at his monitors shifting through some holograms. "We need to inform Dr. Chakwas that we need to prep the med-bay." Joker leaned to his right showing Liara the countdown to reach the Normandy from where they were now.

 _2 hours._

"I'll inform her. And I'm sure I can help her with something as well. Thank you, Joker." Liara smiled toward him, seeing her own mood lighten, he also appeared happier as well. Liara strode away her head in the clouds for Shepard's return hoping Dr. Chakwas had a fully-functional and stocked med-bay for the Commander to at least be sustained until they could get to a proper hospital.

Chapter 9

Liara waited for the elevator to arrive, and as the doors opened, she was surprised to see Ashley inside. "Ashley, hello!" Liara exclaims, awkwardly straightening her posture as she watched the brunette staring at her within the metal walls.

"Liara, I actually wanted to speak with you." Ashley motioned for Liara to come into the elevator obviously going where Liara would go. Liara furrowed her brows slightly confused and nervous with what the Lieutenant-commander wanted with her. "So, I've been meaning to ask this actually..." Ashely began fumbling her fingers more nervous than Liara was, not looking at her eye to eye.

Liara stared at Ashely waiting for her to speak. As Liara watched the human fumble, she began to remember back when Shepard first recruited her aboard the Normandy, Ashely wasn't the most friendly human she had met. In fact, Ashely Williams was abrasive with Liara only because she wasn't a human. And Liara had always been weary of humans like her in her past. Even as Shepard's friend at the time, Ashley frowned upon the relationship Liara had with the commander, but somehow Shepard's friendship toward her seemed to be genuine even though Shepard wasn't thrilled with Ashely's views on aliens.

But, it did seem Ashely has worked on her views and was content with interspecie relations, and even aliens in general. But, it did make Liara nervous still knowing she was once negative about it.

"I wanted to know if we can count on Shepard coming back...only because-" Ashely looked up at Liara with a worried exoression and proceeded to spit out the words with haste, "It's because Shepard told me how you both are engaged now and probably will be having a wedding, and I really wanted to see it." Ashley's face turned a bright red knowing she probably said the most embarrassing thing, and possibly the most dumbest thing under the circumstances they were in.

Liara's eyebrows rose in surprise and humorous joy thinking the worst of Ashley just now. The elevator opened to the floor where the med-bay lived as Ashley stared intently at the Asari for her answer. Liara laughed quielty toward Ashley hoping this wouldn't be weird in the future. Ashley nervously laughed not knowing what Liara's answer was, as she watched Liara proceed to leave the elevator.

Liara turned around before the doors closed telling her, "I think you'll have to ask Shepard when she arrives." Liara then witnessed the biggest smile she had ever seen on the Lieutenant-commander before the doors completely shut.

Liara walked to the med-bay with ease still a smile on her face from Ashley's unexpected question.

Liara found Dr. Chakwas by her lab table carefully analyzing something in a microscope. Liara stood watching her for a moment cherishing the doctor in her habitat. Liara always wondered if she would have the knack for medical learning, but she had always inspired to have a doctorate in other pursuits. "Dr. T'soni, I assume you have some urgent news?" Dr. Chakwas' voice was low and even, still busy at the microscope.

"Y-yes." Liara was surprised at the Doctor's attentiveness. "We will need the med bay fully operational in hopes of Shepard's arrival."

Dr. Chakwas looked up now, her eyes gleaming with hope. "Commander Shepard...I know she's always been a tough one." Dr. Chakwas smiled eagerly striding toward the beds next to her, grabbing her holographic tablet, she began prepping for her patient.

Liara became a bit nervous and antsy watching the doctor moving about, getting everything neat and prepared. Only because she stood helplessly and felt she wasn't needed here. Liara turned on her heel to leave the room, but Dr. Chakwas called for her to stay.

"Liara, can you actually help me prepare this travel pod?" Dr. Chakwas asked pulling out one of the beds to the center.

"Of course!" Liara hurried to the bed helping Dr. Chakwas with whatever she needed the time being. It also helped the last few hours they all had before arriving in Widow Space.

Chapter 10

Thane and Shepard stepped into the last memory tear the Between wanted to show. Shepard looked around the lush green scenery-a park-with the sun shining and kids all around screaming and having fun. She saw a plethora of people around-Asari, humans, Salarians-and all of whom Shepard didn't recognize. "Thane, I don't think this is a memory of mine. I don't even know where we're at." Shepard spoke walking forward trying to figure out where she was at. But, all to her knowledge was what she saw now.

"You misjudge the Between, Shepard. Please, look ahead of you." Thane pointed toward an Asari child squatting in the grass, with her back toward them. Her age was about the age of a thirteen year-old human child. Shepard came closer to the Asari child seeing that she was digging up in the grass with an interesting book next to her opened to a random page. Shepard felt a strange kinship for this Asari child while she watched as she dug, and hummed along as she did. Shepard walked around to face the child properly right away noticing it was Liara as a child.

 _Liara?_

Shepard looked toward Thane in both shock and amazement not understanding why a memory of Liara's was here. She hadn't even known Liara at this age. She thought back to when Liara had shared her memories in the last moments of battle.

 _A memory when we bonded...? But, I don't remember seeing this..._

Suddenly, Shepard heard an odd, familiar squeaky, high-pitched voice in the distance. The voice was immitating a ship taking off and flying, and crashing down.

"We're hit! We're hit! Noooooo! BOOOSHHH!"

Shepard whirled around seeing a human child running around with an oversized replica N7 helmet carrying a small figurine of the Destiny Ascension in their tiny hands. The voice was as clear as day to Shepard.

 _That's...me...! I'm barely 5 or 6 here._

 _Young Shepard imitated it flying and spinning down into a crash into the ground. Right in front of where Liara sat digging into the ground._ __

 _Young Shepard sat in front of the Asari playing with the toy still daydreaming of its mission. Liara sat straight up, her eyes darting at the child with annoyance, like she was doing something important. As Liara stared harder trying to make the child notice, finally Young Shepard looked up and giggled out._ __

 _"What are you digging for?" she asked suddenly interested in what Liara was doing._ __

 _"I'm digging for ruins, want to see?" Liara spun the book around for the human child to look at pointing at a ruin of an old Krogan relic. "This is what I'm hoping to find, a real relic!" Liara giddily smiles out going back to her digging letting Young Shepard look on, if she wished._ _  
_  
"Thane..." Shepard called not moving from her spot. "Why have I never remembered this? I didn't realize Liara and I had met before now!" Shepard looked at Thane, trying to find answers within his eyes as she pondered on this memory even more.

"Sometimes, the human mind can be frail when keeping memories. Especially, from so long ago. You need to remember you had only met Liara this once before meeting on Noveria." Thane grasped Shepard's arm walking her out of the memory, but Shepard tugged back softly.

"Wait, I want to see the rest of this memory." Shepard almost pleaded, as though she had no choice in the matter. Thane smiled empathetically and nodded for Shepard to continue relish in the last memory.

Shepard jogged back to see the full memory play out. All with a big, dork smile on upon her face. Shepard gazed as she watched as Liara and Young Shepard were now playing separately, but still nearby each other.

 _"Can you guess what I want to do when I grow up?!" Young Shepard proclaimed to Liara, not really asking her the question. Liara looked up smiling, shrugging her shoulders for the child to go on. "I'm going to be a Commander for the N7, you better watch out!" Young Shepard stood heroically trying to look like a commander, or her thought of one. "I'll be the best there is!"_ __

 _Then, another familiar voice called for Liara, but in a much softer, smoother tone. "Liara, honey. We have to go now." An older Asari came toward Liara waving her over. It was Matriarch Benezia in a long, yellow gown._ __

 _Matriarch Benezia stood regal and tall, as any diplomat would. She was beautiful, and had features Liara had as well. It was sad to see how wonderful and happy Matriarch Benezia seemed, and all this before Reapers and Collectors._ __

 _"Sorry! I have to go. But, good luck with your N7 Captain stuff." Liara mumbled as she hurried to collect her book, as she tried to wipe off the dirt from her hands on her pants before she picked the book up. Obviously wanting to preserve it, even though it was already stained with earth._ __

 _"Commander!" Young Shepard corrected before she ran off in the opposite direction playing with her toy. Shepard walked in the direction as Liara and Matriarch Benezia did, mainly because Thane was standing where they headed, but also because she wanted to see the Matriarch, before her brainwashing, before her death._ __

 _"Who did you meet, Liara?" Matriarch Benezia asked holding onto Liara's small hand as she walked with her._ __

 _"A human child! She wants to be a Commander in N7!" Liara awed out as if that was the coolest thing she's heard._ __

 _"Oh, really? That's a big dream." Matriarch Benezia commented smiling to herself._ __

 _"I think she can do it." Liara said as if she knew who that child was._ __

 _"Oh, and why do you think that?"_ __

 _"Because...hm...there's just something about her that seems like she can do it."_ __

 _Matriarch Benezia raised an eyebrow and chuckled to herself with the most tender smile, as if she could predict the future._ _  
_  
Then, the memory faded as a movie would when credits would role after. Shepard was now face to face with Thane, who's eyes were darkened with seriousness.

"Shepard, I must urge you...although I think you know it already."

"Urge me with what...?

"Your decision to go to the Beyond with me, or back to your physical body." Thane directly said, as his eyes spoke urgentness as well.

Shepard stood straight looking down at her feet knowing of her decision. She didn't understand fully of how or why she had a choice into staying or leaving this place, but her heart spoke for itself. The Between wouldn't have shown these memories if it were her last days. She knew these memories were meant to be continued.

A smile slowly appeared on Thane's countenance, which relaxed his eagerness for Shepard to choose knowing she had already made up her mind.

"Thane...I wish there was-"

"Shepard, it is a blessing for you to have this chance. Two times seems overdone-I think." Thane chuckled having Shepard laugh along as well.

"I guess it is unfair to most." Shepard smiled back. But her smile turned into shock when she felt an odd numbness throughout her body. A subtle tickling and lightness. Shepard looked down at her body examining herself noticing her body beginning to vanish like dust from a sandstorm.

"Thane..." Even her voice echoed slowly. "There's still so much to talk about" Shepard began to say in a panic. There was so much she wanted to talk with him about-more so on the fact that she missed the Drell on the ship more than ever. She missed everyone who had passed on.

"This isn't the end Shepard, it's merely the beginning."

"Wait, Thane!" Shepard outstretched her hand wanting to say a proper goodbye, but Thane stood still smiling a bittersweet smile.

"Good luck, Shepard." Thane finally said before her vanished in front of Shepard as if he dematerialized away.

Suddenly, Shepard's consciousness was beginning to come back to her in the physical world. She peered above seeing the ruble around her still. She felt all the real, excruciating pain of her injuries. Shepard groaned out hoping she could escape this debris-filled station before it was too late. Then, as if her prayers were instantly answered, she heard a scatter of comma being played around her.

"Help!" Shepard called out, but her weakness prevented her from being any louder than a whisper. "Somebody, help!" She tried harder, but the whisper filled her ears again. "Help! Help! I'm here!" Shepard tried and tried again in hopes someone would hear her, but she failed. She heard the scatter of rubble and boots thumping going away from her. She felt the presence of these people were leaving her behind. Shepard felt the pain of her tears flowing down her cheeks again, knowing this was her only chance to be saved.

 _I can't have come back for nothing!"_

Shepard angerly shut her eyes and tried to think of her inspiration. Joining the N7 program was always the first thing that came to mind-but it seemed the post-dramatic stress hadn't even sunk in because she saw glimpses of the Reapers decimating everything in her mind. She watched as people were slaughtered and her home world becoming annihilated. Shepard opened her eyes with heavy breaths afraid of those images. Suddenly, Liara came to mind. it wasn't a surprise, but it still astounded her. By the Asari's love for a human like herself.

Shepard closed her eyes seeing only Liara's face looking at her tenderly and Liara raised a hand to caressed the Commander's cheek. Shepard's spine shivered with desire then with a proud burst of air, Shepard yelled out.

Chapter 11

Liara felt a shiver down her spine as she heard the faint whisper of her lover as if she were next to her.

 _Shepard!_

Without even a mention to Dr. Chakwas, Liara opens her comm-link as she scurries to Joker's cockpit needing a real estimate of time. The comm-link opens with Hacket's low-echoing voice, "Dr. T'soni, we have the ground teams in the Cidatel doing a sweep, and they're looking tirelessly, but-" then General Hackett is interrupted by a solider yelling for him, but the speech is inaudible to Liara.

Liara clutches her hands tightly arriving to where Joker sat flying. "Liara? What is it?" Joker asks still eyes on the fly by path, but curious on why the Asari hurried in.

Hackett comes back on the comm-link his voice bursting with relief and awe, "Shepard has been found! I repeat, Shepard. Has. Been. Found!"

Liara felt the air escape from her body as if she were going to float out of the ship. The only reason she was kept down was from her shock that seemed heavier now. "Shepard..." Liara gasps out as if she heard wrong. "General, our ETA is..."

"30 minutes!" Joker yells loudly for the General to hear, as he begins to maneuver around his controls doing what needed to be done to make the ship lighter and faster.

"General, what's her condition?" Liara asks worried and happy all in one croak.

"She's barely hanging on, but she is being transported to the Ascension's med bay then we can have her rested and assessed, but...we need the Normandy's critical care unit for Shepard, we don't have the proper supplies here."

"Sir, please, if you can...I would like the Doctor on the Ascension to send Dr. Chakwas and I a full report. We will be there soon."

"We will try. But, I need the Normandy to be here soon...if she becomes unstable in the med bay..." there was a pause for the first time with the Admiral. "I'll comm-link if that happens. Hacket out."

"Joker, can we get to her faster?" Liara asks clutching her hands unknowing how to even deal with the emotions running through her head.

"Oh ho, can we make this baby go faster? You bet my ass we can." Joker smiles as he begins citing power from unneeded areas of the ship to the throttle. "You may want to let the crew know, it may get...bumpy." Joker smiles laughing a bit from the eccentric excitement from Hacket's news.

Liara nodded heading out the way she came, but as she turned and the doors opened, the whole crew was awaiting outside silently. Hope glimmered in the eyes of everyone. Ashley stepped up, "Good news, I hope."

Liara looked down nervously at her hands and smiled nodding. The burst of cheers and excitement pulsed through the whole crew and immediately the mood was lightened. The crew talked amongst themselves, laughed, joyously cried, and some even danced.

Liara smiled on as the crew had their mini celebration, but she then began to try and slip away needing to immediately move a transport medical bed in the docking bay for Shepard. But, as Liara began to shuffle away, she felt a hand lightly rest on her shoulder to grab her attention silently. Liara looked back seeing Garrus awkwardly fiddling his fingers. A silence fell upon them as they chuckled and looked away from each other.

"Liara, how's Shepard's looking?" Garrus asked in a low voice wanting to keep the conversation private.

"I'm not sure, but I expect not well..." Liara sniffled trying to hold back her anxious-filled tears.

"You don't have to hold them back...I understand that sudden feeling of hopelessness..."

Liara smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks, "I just can't imagine how Shepard is...how much pain she is in...but what if-"

"H-hey now...let's not think the worst anymore. Shepard is strong, as you are." Garrus softly spoke smiling with a calmer demeanor than before.

Liara nodded with a soft smile and that was the cue for Garrus to understand she had pressing matters. He walked back to the celebratory crew, now someone had opened some champagne cheering and hollering. Liara laughed at the crew for their innocence in the matter.

 _if only they knew her condition, this would be seen as disrespectful...yet..._

Liara shook her head understanding the joy everyone felt knowing Shepard was alive, and that meant something to everyone. Liara hurried to Dr. Chakwas' station to prepare everything.

Chapter 12

Shepard's eyes nervously searched around her surroundings, seeing the flood of soldiers and medical units carefully transporting her out of the rubble. Shepard tried to lift her head to see around, only feeling the needles and IV's attached to her, but a soldier calmly told her to keep laying down, "Shepard, your body is in a lot of trauma but-"

"Is...Liara here?" Shepard asked knowing she cut the soldier off.

"The Normandy is on its way."

Shepard sighed with relief, but how quickly she felt the relief wash over her, she felt how numb and cold her body had become. Shepard's heartbeat raced knowing her body was catching up to the trauma inflicted. Shepard felt the cold sweat starting again, her vision blurring. A loud monitor started as Shepard began to slip away once more.

"We need Eximo stat! Give her a double dose, her heartrate is speeding up too quickly! We need to slow it down!" A female med soldier yells out as they hurry toward the Acension.

Shepard sees the ship, and a familiar figure awaiting in the docking bay. Shepard feels a needle strike her side, the monitor screams slows, but she still manages to find the corners of her vision blackened. A faint voice insists she'll be fine, but the darkness silence everything now.

Liars and Dr. Chakwas stand at the Normandy's docking bay watching the platform open to the Acension. Liara gulps down the brick trying to become stoic in her appearance, but it's obvious she is nervous because Dr. Chakwas places a gentle hand on her back, "She's okay. They have her stabilized now." Liara nods biting her lip to stop the tears.

Medical units hurry in with their transport carrier, with Shepard inside. Liara gasps out seeing how singed her armor was, and the devastating state her body may be in. Liara cannot help but cry silently as the medical unit places Shepard into their transport bed. Liara and Dr. Chakwas thanks them and hurriedly take Shepard into the critical care unit in the Normandy.

As they rush through the halls. The crew one by one see Shepard and their faces pale. They didn't imagine Shepard's state to be this bad. Liara looks down at Shepard's face. The bruises, open wounds, and small burns all over, yet she was beautiful as ever. Liara silently prayed to herself telling Athame, the Goddess, for Shepard's sake.

 _please...do not take her from me. Please_

As they arrived in the critical care unit, Dr. Chakwas' small team prepare for Shepard. Liara stands at the doorway watching the chaos as Dr. Chakwas is ordering her unit left to right for Shepard's care. Liara glances over to the window seeing everyone has stopped what they were doing and all breaths silent to watch their friend, and Commander be treated.

"We need the armor off, now!" Dr. Chakwas orders as she moves around the unit to the window pushing a button to bring the shutters down. "Liara, you can stay here, but I don't want the crew watching." Liara nodded understanding the position they were in.

"I'll notify the crew..." Liara says watching as the cracked armor is removed from Shepard. Liara covers her gasp with her hands, tears trickling down seeing the burns all over Shepard's body. Liara turns her back wiping her tears trying to compose herself before heading out.

 _Oh...goddess..._

Liara steps out of the med bay, only to find she could only take a step because everyone was hovered around. "How is she?" Tali asks stepping from the crowd, her fingers fidgeting while she wonders the possibilities.

"The Commander is holding on. Dr. Chakwas has the best medical team, they will take care of her. As for us, we still have assignments to do. Communications, please check on the Ascension, aid with whatever they need. Engineers, talk with Joker to repair anything we may have lost or has been damaged during the battle...as for the rest of us..."

Liara tries to think of something other than Shepard, but Ashley speaks out confidently, "We all will do a re-check of everything on the Normandy. Weapons, ammo, rations, everything. We will contact all other war efforts and see where we may be able to dock for help and effort. Our best efforts may be back on Thessia." Ashley nods to Liara to let her know she has everything handled here.

As everyone began to disperse, Shepard's closest crew comes forward. "How is she...really?" Tali asks again knowing Liara may have held back details.

Liara shakes her head, her hands shielding the tears, "Her condition...it's terrible..." Liara hiccups between breaths. Suddenly, Liara feels the embrace of everyone surrounding her. She feels the warmth, love, and confidence of everyone.

"Come'on, it's Shepard. She's escaped death twice now." The deep voice of the Turian laughs out.

"Besides, the Commander knows better than to leave us like last time." Ashley adds in laughter beginning to surge through the whole crew.

The spirits of the crew uplift Liara's faith, and as the embrace ends Liara thanks everyone. "Keep your comm links silent, I do not need the whole crew knowing yet..." Liara smiles wiping the tears away feeling the heat in them. Everyone nods and disperses to their stations. Liara looks one last time around, watching the crew be a crew again. Then, she sees a small figure where the hallway leads to the front o fthe ship, it was Joker. He was leaning on his crutch smiling out. He salutes Liara before hobbling back to his seat.

Liara breathes in deeply, feeling her lungs swell with air, then she breathes it out slowly feeling her nerves all jolting to calm down. Liara firmly nods and heads back into the Med Bay to wait for Shepard to come to.

Chapter 13

After hours of Shepard being treated and assessed, Dr. Chakwas and her team finally have Shepard wrapped, bandaged, and her condition is now under control. Dr. Chakwas relieves her team to rest, but before the Doctor leaves, she gently tells Liara she may want to rest too. Liara assures the Doctor she is fine to stay with Shepard until she wakes, but the Doctor tells her, "It may be awhile, Liara..."

"I know, Doctor. I want to be here when she does come to." Liara smiles then looks back at Shepard clutching her bandaged hand, as her fingers caress Her equally bandaged cheek. Dr. Chakwas leaves the room, dimming the lights a bit for Liara to feel eased as well.

After a few moments of silence, the monitor beeps, the ship's cruising sounds, and the long breathes of Shepard, Liara leans her head down kissing Shepard's hand. "Thank the Goddess, you are here..." Liara coos smiling stroking Shepard's face and hair.

As more silent moments past for Liara, she hears the comm overhead with Joker speaking. "ETA to Thessia, 3 hours."

Liara sighs wondering why they had to travel back to Thessia, everyone was still recovering from the first attack, but there must have been efforts to rebuild the devastation. Liara looks up at Shepard's monitor seeing the strokes of colors indicating that she was stable now.

"What you must had gone through...I'm so sorry..." Liara whispers clutching Shepard's warm hand in here. "I wish..." Liara starts, but the tears flood her cheeks, "I wish it doesn't always have to be oh saving the day..." Liara chuckles knowing it was Shepard all along who was the only one to do it. "I'm selfish...I wanted you to myself, safe and sound."

"...you're not selfish..."

Liara sits up startled at the words muttered from Shepard's mouth. "S-shepard?!"

Shepard's eyes opened slowly glancing to Liara, blinking slowly, her pupils adjusting to the light. "Liara..." Shepard flashes a small smile before he eyes close again groaning as she tries to adjust herself to sit up, but Liara gently pushes her down to stay laying.

"Don't try to sit up, you'll hurt yourself." Liara smiles happiness overcoming her whole body.

"I want to see..." Shepard gasps out, trying to sustain the aches and pain of her body. Liara holds her breath knowing Shepard was in no condition to see herself, how terrible her body sustained everything.

"Shepard..." Liara tries to tell her, but Shepard outstretches her arm clinging onto Liara's.

"Please...I need to see..." Liara looks at her lover, Shepard's eyes filled with sadness, but hope. Liara sighs knowing she couldn't argue with her love, so she walks to the desk picking up a mirror for Shepard.

Shepard takes the mirror and looks at herself, the bruising, bandages, and wounds all over. Shepard raises her hands to her face, wincing at the pain. "Liara...I'm...hot, huh?" Shepard laughs setting the mirror aside, her laugh falling silent.

"Shepard, I'm just happy you're alive, and here..." Liara chuckles sitting down next to her lover. Brushing her fingers on her bandaged cheeks. "I missed you." Liara whispers, leaning her face into Shepard's. Shepard looks up seeing how close Liara was, she could smell the tinge of her usual scent, it was always just a faint smell of flowers. Shepard leaned in kissing the Asari.

Shepard felt how desperate the kiss was, yet gentle. As if so much time has passed for the both of them. It almost felt like the first time they shared a kiss together. Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's tender body gently, feeling her all over. Her skin was hot from laying under the blankets, but probably just the room being a bit hotter than usual.

Shepard moaned as Liara's cool fingertips reached her lower back, it always a preference of hers to be touched there. Liara smiled as she felt the moan unto their lips. Liara moved her head back to look at Shepard, only to see her eyes were still closed to hold onto the moment a bit longer.

"What?" Shepard smirks wanting Liara to finish what they were starting.

"Do you remember the first time we shared a kiss?"

"Of course. If I recollect correctly, you leaned in first." Shepard smiles intertwining her fingers with Liara's, which still were cool like before.

Liara chuckled trying to spare the embarrassment. "I mean, this moment felt like that moment, does make sense? I feel like our bondage is much stronger than words...I feel like-"

"We're connected." Shepard paused a moment before continuing her thoughts. "Liara...did you know I was on the Citadel?"

"I felt that you were, yes."

"When I was laying in the rubble and ash...I felt you near. I felt you here." Shepard takes Liara's hand and places it where her heart was. Liars felt the strong beats of heart, stronger than before. "I also...felt my being leave my body, Liara..."

Liara's countenance went cold, afraid of what Shepard was saying, but listened on. "I saw Kaidan. Legion, and Thane...he...he actually walked with me through my memories...my memories of you." Shepard kept her eyes on Liara as she told her, "Do you remember when we first met?" Shepard smiles knowing which memory Liara would remember first.

"Of course. It was when you rescued me on Therum at the Prothean Ruins...why Shepard?" Liara asks sitting closer to Shepard, her hands squeezing Shepard's warm hands.

"When I saw Thane...and these memories...they were all about us. Our bond as soul-mates...we met before Therum." Shepard chuckles softly, but groans as well from her body being in such pain.

"Shepard...what do you mean?" Liara asks shocked to hear what Shepard was telling her, "I would remember if I had met you before."

"It wasn't when we could have remembered...but, do you remember that story you told me about your mother and you in the park? How she wore that yellow dress that day?"

"Of course, Shepard. I'm still confused..."

"Do you remember a child playing in the park, when you were digging in the dirt for ruins? A child with a toy N7 helmet? Your mother wore her beautiful yellow dress…"

Liara tilted her head, her eyes moving away from Shepard's gaze, "I don't remember...I thought it was a quiet-" Liara pauses her brows furrowing down, then she whipped her head back to Shepard a shocked and exited look on her face. "That was you?!"

Shepard grinned accompanied with a small.

"You were-so small then! I never saw your face, but I knew you would achieve our dreams." Liara's voice cracked a but reminiscing in the memory. "That was our first meeting...and ever since..." Liara chuckled tears swelling up.

Shepard's hand rested upon Liara's cheek, even though it hurt her, "I fought to live, for you. We were destined for each other." Liara fell into Shepard's chest hugging her tightly. Shepard tried to conceal a groan from the stinging pain-Liara knew but she had to be near Shepard.

"I love you, Shepard." Liara whispered into Shepard's chest, feeling the slow breaths, her strong heartbeat, and how warm she was.

Shepard smiled softly, closing her eyes to finally rest peacefully with her lover by her side. "I love you, Liara T'soni."

 _END_


End file.
